call of fate
by Celtic Master
Summary: please r/r based on true story
1. Chapter 1

1

The 8 film Megaplex was doing a fair business that Saturday night Luke was tearing tickets but most of the time he spent day dreaming. The 20 year old was a mechanic in training. Though his real dream was to be a NASCAR driver,.

Go Go power ranger!" Evan James called from where he was wiping down the counter of concession 1.

" why are you singing that?" Luke called to the 17 year old. Luke couldn't help but roll his eyes when he then began to mimic morphing.

"Ok" Josh looked from Evan to Luke and back. "Do you want to tell me what that's all about?"

"come on man don't you know you look like Billy?" Evan leaned on the counter a minute and Derrick thought about that a minute and then also began to play at morphing.

"I'd join you but I'm a little busy here." Luke said as theater 3 opened for yet another showing of Fire balls of mars.

It was just about then the sound of a Terradactle call came from concessions 2.

"And there is Kimberly." Evan grinned and got back to work.

…

A time later when the lobby had emptied out of all but workers Luke looked at Evan.

"I can't believe you rember power rangers."

"Man I watch it everyday." Evan shrugged adding. "The original is the best after all."

"I know Jason was the best leader." Luke nodded.

"Yeah Tommy was cool back then." Evan nodded wiping down the counter once more.

"Yeah I heard they brought him back." Luke muttered. "He's got to be getting tired of doing a kids show."

"Man that's why He should have stopped back when he was red."

That night as Luke drove home he remembered how when he was a kid he'd wanted to be Jason.Heck as a kid he'd gone as Billy Jason and Tommy for Halloween. If he'd only known that night how that old desire would be reborn he'd never have believed it.


	2. Chapter 2

"Luke it's almost 2!" Grandma called jarring him from dreams of playing in the Super bowl."

"I'm up!" He mumbled shoving a pillow down onto his face." He'd been up watching movies late into the night and wasn't ready to wake up yet.

"Mummy wants you to run to the store!" the eldest member of his family called still on the other side of the door.

"Alright!" He sighed and resigned himself to getting u.

…

"I'm gonna go get some coffee." Uncle Jeremy said as Luke pulled the family station wagon into a parking lot at the local grocery store.

"Meet you back here." Luke told him knowing that the man would also go look for samples of this and that all over the store. Jeremy was as predictable as April rain. He always had to have his coffee and either cookies or doughnuts. Sometimes Luke wished life could be a little more exciting.

Picking up the chicken broth and egg noodles he was on his way to the check out counter

When he received a text message from Evan.

Golden boy: hey

Mr. Fix it: hey

Golden boy: I wonder if there's a real power, you know like what makes the rangers powerful.

Mr. Fix it: Maybe why?

Man we could like find it and be real power rangers.

Mr. Fix it: ok

Golden boy: the question is where do we look?

Mr. Fix it: I could check it out

Golden Boy: cool

Mr. Fix it: I am great at research after all

Golden Boy: ok

…

Did you get everything?" Mom asked. Mom asked and Luke nodded.

"Change." Handing over the money he made his way to hang the keys on the hook by the kitchen door but on second thought he pocketed them.

"Going out?" His mother asked taking the cans of soup from the bag.

"I thought I'd go to the library I wanted to check something out."

"Be back by 3:15 to pick up Donna."

With that he headed down the steps.

Pulling out of the driveway Luke thought about Evans idea. Being power rangers would be cool but there were no such things as power rangers. It was just some old TV show. A kids show at that. Yet, Luke knew he didn't have anything else to do so why not check it out.

He'd gonea few blocks when he caught of something in the road and for a minute he frowned then pulled over. It looked like an injured ball of fluff. Although Luke was a big bad ex/football player he had a big heart and couldn't stand to see an animal hurt.

Climbing from the driver seat Luke went around the front of the crimson car. As he neared the spot where he thought he'd seen an injured animal dog when he realized there was no animal, no it was just a bag. Frowning he considered picking up the brown sack. He had no clue what was in it, there could be a snake dead possum or even a secret letter. Opening it could be dangerous. Later he'd not know what made him reach out felt almost like this was one of his strange dreams. If it was why was the pavement so hot? It was almost like his hands were being controlled by some outside force. Perhaps it was this sense of unreality which had him merely staring at the contents of the dirty brown sack .

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer I own nothing power rangers in any way shape or form.

A.N.I know the last chapter was slow but things are about to pick up. Plz Read/Review.

3

"You've got to be kidding me." Evan said that evening after supper. Luke was down in his basement room on his cell phone. "No man it was just laying there in the middle of the road. " Luke eyed the sack he'd set in the top drawer of his dresser. "And it l looks that old?" Evan asked. "Yeah ," it struck Luke then that he could show his friend the book right then and there. "Man I'm going to take a picture of it and text it to you." \ " cool man then I could actually see what your talking about"

Backing away from the book Luke had the thought that his room was a little dark and the picture might not stand up very well. Taking a dumb bell he propped it up so the light from the lamp could light it completely. As he stood back to take the shot Luke thought that Evan should get a good look at the cover. So raising his cell he took the picture.

"

Waiting a moment Luke checked the first picture and frowned. Instead of seeing the cover of the book as he did now the whole cover glowing with was lit with a strange blue silver light.

"ok, this is really weird." Luke muttered to himself.

"Man what is it?" Evan asked.

"I'm sending you the first pic."

"right. For a long moment there was silence on Evan's end of the line and then.

"I'd think it was a double exposure but there's no actual film." Evan said.

"Here let me take another one." Luke said and moving the book again so it lay flat on the floor he took yet another picture. This time the picture of a forest which was on the cover was still glowing but with the right colors in the right places.

"I'm sending the next one." Luke told him and texting it he waited.

"Ok better." Evan said and Luke said nothing taking one more, this time with the volume open to the center.

'Man I think we need to talk." Evan said after taking in the last photo.

"Your telling me." Luke muttered and to his friend he said. "Man be at the park in twenty."

…

"Man that's the bag?" Evan asked and Luke nodded moving to open the drawstring pouch. Having left right after their talk Luke had made sure where they met was deserted. Then he'd called Evan and told him exactly where to go.

"Yep." Luke said pulling the book from it's mesh he as Evan examined it for himself.

"It's just an old book." Evan said sounding a little disappointed but Luke shook his head.

"Not exactly." Luke said and Evan shook his head.

"Man that was just a trick of the light." Evan flopped back against the bench deflated.

Luke urged and Evan looked from the book to his friend and back and when Luke just watched Evan moved to touch the leather bound cover and as Luke watched he jumped just as he himself had. Again he made to touch the book and his time then his finger gingerly touched the sun and it lit up like the real sun.

"Ok that's a new one." Luke said and Evan glanced at him.

"That's not what it did before." He asked.

"No, I just got shocked." At that Evan moved his finger to the image of the sky and the glow faded leaving his finger on just the leather image of the sky. Moving on he touched the etching of the tree and nothing.

"Man this book is really weird."

"Tell me about it." Luke shook his head.

Reaching a hand forward Luke ran a finger over the picture and Nothing happened until his finger found the small pond at the base of the tree, it lit up as vividly as the foliage in spring.

"Ok a sun and leaves…" Evan opened the cover only to find a picture of a glowing figure in what looked to be a metallic crimson costume complete with knee high gold boots and matching Gauntlets. The human like figure resembled a cross between a knight and a power ranger it's feet clad in golden boots with flames the place where laces should have been. The gloves were the same but went up to the elbows with long orange etched flames. The body of the costume itself was crimson with golden in the center of the chest plate. Was etched with the seemingly flaming of a phoenix.

"Man talk about detail." Luke murmured taking in the helmet like none the TV show power rangers had ever had. The helmet was not the round kind with the black plate over the eyes. No, this much more elaborate head gear had a oval face plate which went from the chin to just above the eyes with fire coming out of it. Written beneath it was the words guardian of fire friend to earth The sight of only this form shall by gazed upon by he who carries the warrior's spirit.

Reaching forward Luke ran his finger over the next page to find it blank frowning, he turned the page. On the right page stood a form clad not unsimulary to the red warrior in a deep blue costume. The helmet was round with a oval face plat but surrounding this part was a material that looks like its made of water but its shade opaque like the deepest part of water. The upper torso and pants were made out of the material of the same color and engraved on the chest plate was a barracuda. The gloves were made of silverfish blue like hail on the etched cloth the boots were knee high with all but the cuff in a blue shade. This time beneath the image were written the words forged of water he who stands for water shall cleanse evil from its domain.

Exchanging a look Luke and Evan again glanced at the two blank pages they have seen. "Man see what else it says" Evan says and Luke turned the page on the new page was written a single passage when this world is on the brink of chaos there shall rise four warriors each endowed with all the powers of the elements.

This tome shall find the first and he shall unite the guardians known as the guardians of the elements only as a team will the four rid world of those who seek to destroy it. TBC


End file.
